You Abandoned Us
by OutWithSociety
Summary: <html><head></head>Paul had twin sisters who are best friends with Claire and Kim but when their brother and friends ditch them they leave the country w/Embry and Seth. What happens when they come back? a/n Claire and Quil are the same age as the others. Rated T for Lange.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Lani's P.O.V.

**Gain a plot bunny. i couldn't sleep and i had an idea, it's not my best but i did this at like 4 in the mornin. tell if u like it and i'll probably continue it. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thanx =)**

Life Sucks. Me and my twin sis Lola have been ditched by our best friends and all for their boyfriends! and Not to mention our brother Paul has been dating these skanks that have always bullied us. Well guess what? We're done with this shit, we're getting the fuck out of La Push.

Regular P.O.V.

When Claire opened her locker at the end of the day she found a note addressed to her and Kim. Their boyfriends Jared and Quil looked at it curiously. When they opened the note they were shocked.

_Dear Kim and Clair,_

_If you even noticed we were not at school today, which we highly doubt. By the time you read this we will be long gone. Right now we are feeling hurt and angry so we're just gonna let it flow: WHAT THE HELL? guys you ditched us for your boyfriends. Really? And don't try the 'we don't understand bull shit, cause we do, you see Embry and Seth imprinted on us months ago. Yeah bet ya didn't know that huh? And did we ditch you? NO! But as soon as you start dating Quil and Jared it 'bye bye devil twins'. So now that we got that out we have a few parting words._

_1. No we don't hate you, we're just mad at you, maybe one day we can be friends again._

_2. DO OT EVEN THINK ABOUT WALLOWING IN GUILT! You don't really have the right too and we don't want you to do that. We want you to love your lives to the fullest._

_3. MARRY THEM! IF we come back one day and your both not at least knocked up we will be sooo pissed._

_4. We hope they're worth it._

_5. Boys. We may be very very very very angry at them but they re still our girls and we care about them so treat them right._

_5. Stop calling Leah a bitch cause Jake a kill yall, Oh yeah they imprinted on each other =) _

_6. Paul: Can you please stop dating the bullies (Refer to Kim and Claire) Please imprint on a nice girl like Jake's sister Rachel who's had a crush on you forever, just look in her eyes._

_Well that's it. Maybe we'll see you guys in the future BYE_

_Love,_

_The Devil Twins_

_P.S. Embry and Seth are with us, we checked it over with Sam and he's cool wit it._

Paul, Jared, Quil, Claire and Kim looked at the letter in shock.

But then Kim and Claire broke down crying and Paul punched the lockers.

**8 years later**

Lani's P.O.V

I can't believe after 8 years we're back. I have to admit it feels good to be home. A lot has changed over 8 years. For one thing my sis and I re married and each have a set of twins (boy and Girl). They're 5 years old and even have the same birthday HA! Imagine that. Mine are named Carmen and Alexander and Lola's are Ana and Carlos.

They all get along great and are our pride and joys. Lola and I are both teachers and both have jobs as the Spanish teachers at La Push High.

Anyway your probably wondering why we're back in La Push. Well we missed it and Leah and Jake have been begging us to come back, so we did. Right now I'm getting ready for my first day of work.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans a red V-Neck blouse with a jean jacket and black gladiator heels.

When I come out of my room I see Lola is pretty much matching me except her blouse is blue.

" Lookin' good twin" I say

" Well thank you twin, you don't look to bad yourself." She says

" We do try." I say. We laugh and head downstairs where the kids are watching cartoons and the guys are drinking coffee.

" Mornin beautifuls." They say together. Somehow over 8 years Embry and Seth have kinda gotten this whole twin like thing, I think they picked it up from Lola and I.

" That's just creepy." Lola and I say together. The boys arch their eyebrows.

" And that's not?' They ask perfectly in sync

" Touche" we say together.

After breakfast and the guys say their gonna drop the kids off at Emily's, we give them a kiss and head out the door.

"Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Call." I say

" And I'm Mrs. Clearwater." Lola says.

" And we're twins." We say together and grin at each other.

Class was fun, I love teaching and the students loved us. The day went by pretty quick and before we knew it we were on our way to Emily's to meet the guys and pick up the kids.

We pulled and walked through the door.

" Hello." I said.

" Lola. Lani!" And we were barreled over by a very pregnant Leah and Emily.

" Leah." I screamed

" Emily." Lola yelled and we hugged.

" Oh I missed you guys so much, I'm so glad your back." Leah said.

" We missed you guys too. And it's good to be back." I said.

" Hey Twins." Jake said.

" JAKE!' We screamed and tackled him. He laughed when we let him up.

We walked into the living room where the kids were plating and the boys were just talking. We ended up helping Leah in the kitchen when our brother and former BFF's came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys who are they?" Paul asked to us. I looked at Lola.

" Told ya they wouldn't recognize us." I said.

" Well I never said you were wrong." She said.

" You definitely did." I said. I looked at the girl who currently had my brother's arm around her.

" Hey Rache." We said.

She smiled. " Hey Lani, hey Lola. Long time no see." She said hugging us. Paul, Kim and Claire gasped but we ignored them.

" So we heard that someone is prego." I said. She grinned " Yep, 2 months." she said touching her belly.

" Yay! We're gonna be aunties." We said and hugged her again.

" Oh yeah speakin of which, would you like to meet your nieces and nephews?" We asked.

She grinned and nodded furiously. We smiled.

" Carmen, Xander, Carlos, Ana come meet your aunt and uncle." Lola called. That's all it took for them to come running in.

" Rachel these are our kids, Carmen and Alexander are mine and Carlos and Ana are Lola's." I said. Rachel laughed.

" Twins I shoulda known." She said.

" Guys this is your aunt Rachel and that big frozen statue lookin guy is your uncle Paul." I said.

"Hello." They all chorused.

" I think their still in shock, think we should unfreeze them." I asked.

" Think that'll still work?" She asked, I grinned only one way to find out. We walked up to them and pinched them all on the butt.

There was a chorus of "OWS" followed by laughter form us, Rachel and the kids. I high fived my sister.

" Yes! Works every time." We said.

" Lani, Lola?" Kim asked.

" Hey Kimmy." I said

" Hey Claire Bear." Lola said

"Hello Pauly." We said together

" Where have you guys been?" Paul growled, and suddenly our husbands were in the kitchen.

I looked at Lola.

" Didn't we put that in the letter?" I asked.  
>" Yea we did, maybe they didn't get it." I said.<p>

" No they got it, I mean Rache is knocked up with Paul's kid and Kimmy looks prego." She said.

" Yea we got the letter." Kim said.

" Ok then, what's the point of asking that question then?" I asked.

" Why'd you leave?" Jared asked

" I believe we explained that in the letter too, unless you weren't there when they read it, which I highly doubt since you guys were literally inseperable." Lola said.

" But to answer your question anyway, we weren't happy. There was nothing left for us in La Push, all four of us got full scholorships to a boarding school in Spain, you know, out dream school, or did you forget about that?" Lola snapped. I put a hand on her shoulder.

" Sorry she's pmsing" I said.

" Anyway as I was saying, there was nothing left for us. As soon Sam said Seth and Embry could come, we left, we left the letters because there was a better chance of you guys finding those than actually talking to us." Lola said.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked.

"Uhh excuse me? But we tried, but you were kinda busy with what's her face?" I asked. "You know the blonde skanky one, who used to call us those mean names?" I asked.

" Which mean names, there were a lot?" Lola asked.

" Uhhh she used to say we were as big as the twin towers, umm that no guy would want our ugly asses ohh and my personal favorite ' I don't know how your related to Paul he's so hott and your so ugly, we're you adopted? Figures no ne would want you' that one." I said.

" Oh I know who your talking about, but I can't remember her name. Claire, Kim do you remember?" Lola asked. They shook their heads no.

" Ohh I remember, her name was Mandy, Mandy Sloan." Leah said.

" Ohh yeah, thanks Leah" I said. I turned back to Paul.

" Yeah you were too busy with Mandy." I said. Paul looked really guilty. Good.

" How could we forget her?" Lola asked. I shrugged.

" Was she the one you punched out Leah?" I asked.

" No, that was Sierra, she called you guys sluts and started that rumor you slept with the football team." Leah said.

"Oh yeah that stopped those rumors, thanks again for that Leah don't know what we would have done without you." I said.

" God I hated her, so glad _that_ relationship didn't last long." Lola said.

" Right you are Twin." I nodded.

" I think I hated Candy the most." Leah said

"Ohh yeah she called us whores in out own home, what was that?" I said.

" Seriously all the others only insulted us in school, but she was the only one who did in our own house." Lola said.

" What about Cryssie?" Rachel asked. Paul looked shocked that she would join in.

" Wasn't she the one that sent you to the hospital Rache?" I asked. Paul looke surprised.

" Yep. All I did was bump into her and the next the thing I know, her and her little group jumped me in the girls locker room. Good thing you guys were there though" She said.

" No problem Rachel, we still have the scars." I said.

" Me too!" she said. showing her shoulder, where she had stabbed it the tip of the locker door.

We showed her our scars on or backs.

" I don't remember that." Kim said.

" Neither do i." Claire said.

" You guys had rushed out to meet Jared and Quil." Lola said.

" Oh." They said together.

"I don't remember you guys in the hospital." Paul said.

" Again Paul you were too busy with Cryssie herself." I said.

" Yeah I had to 3 broken ribs, and Lani ruptured her spleen from kicked so many times, she had to have surgery." Lola said. I nodded.

" We were in the hospital for a week, guys." I said. " Didn't you notice?" I asked.

They stayed silent.

" Guess not." I mumbled.

" I remember that, Carlisle would let us in after visiting hours and we would craw into the bed with you guys." Embry said.

"WHAT?" Paul growled.

" Oh come off it Paul, you weren't exactly around now were you?" I snapped.

" I was still your brother." He said.

" Back then you didn't give shit about us. We could have died which we almost did by the way and you would have remained completely oblivious. We were beat by you girlfriend Paul! And you could have cared less, you didn't give a damn about us, we were nothing to you, to all of you." I said.

" The only ones who came to see us were Rachel, Seth, Sam, Emily, Embry, Leah and Jake. Hell even the Cullen family came. Ohh yeah you know the leeches you hate so much, they're our friends and they were there for us when you three weren't." Lola spat

" Guys we're so sor-" Kim started but we stopped them.

" Stop, just stop. We forgave you a long a time ago, but you hurt us, you practically broke our hearts. We swear to this day if we hadn't had Seth. Embry Leah and Jake we would have killed ourselves. It still hurts sometimes, we don't know if we're ever be friends again let alone best friends. And Paul you're our brother by blood and Rachel was always there for us, we won't leave her, besides Rahcel loves you and we know you love her, you've changed. But it's too much for one day." I said

" Yeah. Sorry Em but we're not that hungry just really tired." Lola said.

" That's alright girls, I'll watch the kids for tonight, you guys go home and get some rest." She said. We smiled weakly at her.

" Take us home?" We asked the boys. " Sure." they said together. With that we left.


	2. Authors Note

Alright People I'M BACK! I cannot apologize for being gone for so many years but life got in the way. My dad passed (it'll be 4 years in February), I started HS went through 3 years of hell and am now just starting my senior year. I'm gonna be busy applying to colleges and if you're in college or been to college and know the process then you know my pain. I was banned from using the site because it was distracting me from my schoolwork and my mom can be pretty scary. But I'm now gonna start up again, but I'll be deleting some stories, and maybe re-posting some of them. I've got a couple new stories in the works and I know what you're thinking, "What business do I have posting new stories?!" Well I haven't stopped writing, I just haven't posted so. Stick with me, hopefully I'll ALL my stories updated by like late January maybe earlier when college applications are in. Thanks for sticking around!

Sincerely, OutWithSociety


End file.
